Migración zonas Solaris
Introduction to Solaris Zones Solaris Zones provide a new isolation primitive for the Solaris OS, which is secure, flexible, scalable and lightweight. Virtualized OS services look like different Solaris instances. Together with the existing Solaris Resource management framework, Solaris Zones forms the basis of Solaris Containers. Introduction to ZFS ZFS is a new kind of file system that provides simple administration, transactional semantics, end-to-end data integrity, and immense scalability. Prerequisites The Global Zone on the target system must be running the same Solaris release as the original host. To ensure that the zone will run properly, the target system must have the same versions of the following required operating system packages and patches as those installed on the original host. Packages that deliver files under an inherit-pkg-dir resource Packages where SUNW_PKG_ALLZONES=true Other packages and patches, such as those for third-party products, can be different. Note for Solaris 10 10/08: If the new host has later versions of the zone-dependent packages and their associated patches, using zoneadm attach with the -u option updates those packages within the zone to match the new host. The update on attach software looks at the zone that is being migrated and determines which packages must be updated to match the new host. Only those packages are updated. The rest of the packages, and their associated patches, can vary from zone to zone. This option also enables automatic migration between machine classes, such as from sun4u to sun4v. * Create the ZFS pool for the zone # zpool create zones c2t5d2 # zpool list NAME SIZE USED AVAIL CAP HEALTH ALTROOT zones 298G 94K 298G 0% ONLINE - * Create a ZFS file system for the zone # zfs create zones/zone1 # zfs list NAME USED AVAIL REFER MOUNTPOINT zones 130K 293G 18K /zones zones/zone1 18K 293G 18K /zones/zone1 * Change the file system permission # chmod 700 /zones/zone1 * Configure the zone # zonecfg -z zone1 zone1: No such zone configured Use 'create' to begin configuring a new zone. zonecfg:zone1> create -b zonecfg:zone1> set autoboot=true zonecfg:zone1> set zonepath=/zones/zone1 zonecfg:zone1> add net zonecfg:zone1:net> set address=192.168.1.1 zonecfg:zone1:net> set physical=e1000g0 zonecfg:zone1:net> end zonecfg:zone1> verify zonecfg:zone1> commit zonecfg:zone1> exit * Install the new Zone # zoneadm -z zone1 install * Boot the new zone # zoneadm -z zone1 boot * Login to the zone # zlogin -C zone1 * Answer all the setup questions How to Validate a Zone Migration Before the Migration Is Performed * Generate the manifest on a source host named zone1 and pipe the output to a remote command that will immediately validate the target host: # zoneadm -z zone1 detach -n | ssh targethost zoneadm -z zone1 attach -n - Start the migration process * Halt the zone to be moved, zone1 in this procedure. # zoneadm -z zone1 halt * Create snapshot for this zone in order to save its original state # zfs snapshot zones/zone1@snap # zfs list NAME USED AVAIL REFER MOUNTPOINT zones 4.13G 289G 19K /zones zones/zone1 4.13G 289G 4.13G /zones/zone1 zones/zone1@snap 0 - 4.13G - * Detach the zone. # zoneadm -z zone1 detach * Export the ZFS pool,use the zpool export command # zpool export zones On the target machine * Connect the storage to the machine and then import the ZFS pool on the target machine # zpool import zones # zpool list NAME SIZE USED AVAIL CAP HEALTH ALTROOT zones 298G 4.13G 294G 1% ONLINE - # zfs list NAME USED AVAIL REFER MOUNTPOINT zones 4.13G 289G 19K /zones zones/zone1 4.13G 289G 4.13G /zones/zone1< zones/zone1@snap 2.94M - 4.13G - * On the new host, configure the zone. # zonecfg -z zone1 You will see the following system message: zone1: No such zone configured Use 'create' to begin configuring a new zone. * To create the zone zone1 on the new host, use the zonecfg command with the -a option and the zonepath on the new host. zonecfg:zone1> create -a /zones/zone1 * Commit the configuration and exit. zonecfg:zone1> commit zonecfg:zone1> exit * Attach the zone with a validation check. # zoneadm -z zone1 attach The system administrator is notified of required actions to be taken if either or both of the following conditions are present: Required packages and patches are not present on the new machine. The software levels are different between machines. Note for Solaris 10 10/08: Attach the zone with a validation check and update the zone to match a host running later versions of the dependent packages or having a different machine class upon attach. # zoneadm -z zone1 attach -u Solaris 10 5/09 and later: Also use the -b option to back out specified patches, either official or IDR, during the attach. # zoneadm -z zone1 attach -u -b IDR246802-01 -b 123456-08 Note that you can use the -b option independently of the -u option. * Boot the zone # zoneadm -z zone1 boot * Login to the new zone # zlogin -C zone1 to zone 'zone1' console Hostname: zone1 All the process took approximately five minutes Category:Solaris